To Be Fearless
by The Mad Dragon
Summary: FEARLESS 1 What happens when a stranger walks into Smallville with the most powerful weapon in the universe on his finger? CHLOEXOC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or anything else.

To be Fearlesspar par Part one.

FIRST PERSON POV

I am walking on the road when I notice a sign saying "welcome to Smallville; meteor capitol of the world!". I think I heard of this place, some big meteor shower hit here a while back, alot of people died and got hurt. So why do they advertise it? Weird. But not as weird as what happened to me. But that's a whloe 'nother story. I keep walking until I see a nice coffee joint called "the Talon". Sounds nice, and I can't remember the last time I had coffee. I walk in and see it's been decorated to look pretty cool in my tastes.

"Can I help you?" Says a girl who looks semi-asian with big green eyes.

"I'd like one coffee with sugar, please." I say with a light smile.

"What a polite order. Coming right up. I'm Lana by the way." She says with a smile.

BLAM!

Before I get a chance to respond some crazy guy with a pistol at the door is shooting off a round.

"Everybody on the floor now! This is a hold up!" How original.par par Everyone get's on the floor, except me. He walks up to me and points the gun at me.

"You deaf boy! I said on the ground!" He says with a southern accent. Damn, he stinks.

"You aren't very smart are you?" I say with a bored look painted on my face.

"And how might that be?" He asks with aglint in his eye.

"First of all; you're robbing a freaking coffee shop when there's a perfectly nice jewelry store down the street, very unprofessional of you. Second; I know that type of pistol, it jams alot 'cause it's so old. Third; you pointed it at me."

With that last remark I wrap my left arm around his and bend it, he suddenly drops the gun and and I catch it with my right. I let go of him and point the gun at his face.

"Now have you learned your lesson?" I say rather smugly.

He nods his head rather quickly and raises his hands.

"Lana could you please call the cops so they can take him away?"

"Sure thing." She says very fast and rusehes to the phone.

About 20 minutes later the yokel gets towed off to the local station and after I give my statement I go back into the Talon.

"Well if it isn't the new hero of Smallville." Lana says as she walks towards me with some other people our age.

One looks tall enough to play for the NBA and wears clothes that screams farm boy. Another is this girl with brown hair who looks like a complete city girl. And- whoa... cute babe alert! Spikey blonde hair with a strange assortment fo clothes.

"Hey Lana, who's your friends?"

"I'm Clark Kent." The big dude says as he stretches his hand, I shake it to be courteous.

"Lois Lane." The brunette says.

"I'm Chloe Sullivan. Would you like to give a statement for our school newspaper 'the Torch'?" She asks straight to the point. I like that.

"Sure, okay." I say pleasantly.par par "First of all, weren't you at least a little scared of that guy?" She asks as she pulls a tape recorder out of her purse.

"No. A wise man once told me that when your worst fear comes true there is nothing left to be afraid of. And tmy worst fear came true a long time ago." I say quietly.

"Really? Well whered you learn that move that got the gun away from him?" She asks.

"My dad, he was in the military before he became a test pilot. People called him 'the flying Martini' on the count his name was Martin."

"Is that where you got that jacket." She says pointing to my brown leather pilot jacket.

"Yeah." I say wistfully.

"Argh! Stupid me. I forgot to ask your name!" She says hitting her head lightly.

"Jordan. Hal Jordan."

TBC...

A/N: Is this worth continuing?


	2. Runaway

Disclaimer: How many times must us fanfic writers repeat ourselves?

A/N: I am using Hal Jordan instead of Kyle Rayner is because he goes with continuity. Not that I have anything against Hal, it's just that my first comic book was Green Lantern with Kyle Rayner. He's really cool, SO STOP DISSING HIM HAL-FANS!

I am a really big fan of Green Lantern because they all have a cosmic view on life that never lets down

Party two

Runaway

"Well thanks for the interview Hal! I hope we'll see more of you soon." Chloe says to me with a smile that makes my want to fly.

"Anytime hot stuff." I say pulling out the Jordan ladykiller smile. It never fails.

She blushes immediatly and says goodbye then walks off embarassed. let me tell ya, she ain't got nothing to be embarassed about. I walk over to Lois and Clark (A/N: Where have I heard that before?) sipping my coffee finally. It looks like Lois is laying down on farm boy with the flirting pretty hard, this might be entertaining.

"Admit it Smallville! You think I'm hot!" She said openly laughing at him.

"I- I- I well um... is that the time, gotta go!" He says as he runs out the nearest exit.

"He doesn't handle that kind of stuff very well does he?" I ask snapping her out of her gigling fit.

"Not at all." She says through her laughter.

"A wise man once told me that life is a game albeit a serious one, but matters of the heart should never be treated a such. In other words take it easy on Kent. Something tells me he likes it when people are nice to him. Think about it." I don't even give her a chance to respond when I walk away.

That was pretty satisfying knowing I made her think twice about what her actions do to people. I like to make people rethink about there lives, it's cool. My old counselar said I could be a psycologist if I wasn't deadset on being a pilot. I adjust my pack full of all my worldly posessions and head for the nearest forest and set up camp after I get pretty far in. I take a seat next to the fire I built and wonder how my life got so complicated I can't even rent a room at a motel anymore. Well I gave Chloe my real name so I expect people will be coming out to look for me pretty soon, that is what they do for people who run away from home. After my folks died there just isn't a point in staying anywhere for long.

Now I feel depressed..par par I guess you want to hear my story, huh? Well get comfy because it's a good one. It started with my dad falling in love with my mom, this ain't the kiddy version though, he was a test pilot and she was an exotic dancer. I'm not ashamed of my mom though, she made her choice of profession and stuck to it (no matter how much my dad tried to get her to become a secretary for his boss, heh heh). My dad was the wisest man I ever met, he told me that sometimes fighting has to be the first option, and you have to know how far you will go before you fight at all.par par This is the part where most people cry for me.

One day when I was 10 years old I saw my dad die. He was testing this new plane that was supposed to hit the sound barrier at a new record, only something happened. The engine malfunctioned. He had two options; eject or let the plane hit smack dab into Coast city. In his last moments he proved he was one of the greats when it came to flying, he took it into the atmoshere. The plating melted almost immediatly. There were no remains. My mom, god she was smart, knew something was fishy about it all. She confronted the owner of the airfield, Jack Ferris, and came to him with some kind of evidence that he knew the jet was defective. Her body was found at a warehouse with multiple bullet wounds. I was put into child services until I was 13.

This is where my life becomes science fiction.

One day I decided to leave, I never felt like I belonged anywhere. I ran away and after I started to get hungry from lack of food IT happened. I was walking in a field when a green light came screaming towards me. It happened so fast I didn't get a chance to move. The next thing I know I hear 'HAL JORDAN OF EARTH; YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BEAR THE LIGHT OF THE GREEN LANTERN; MAY EVIL FEAR YOUR POWER'. And I notice a glowing green ring on my finger with a symbol that looked like a lantern and next to me a lantern that was gowing an eerie green inside. Ever since then I've travelled to anywhere the rings power of flight take me. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you how it works. The ring responds to will power, simple as that. But what can it do you ask? Anything. Everything if you will it, it happens. It forges dreams and thoughts into matter. It lets you fly, become invisible, pass through walls, teleport through space- walk through time.

You become your imagination.

It used to have a problem responding to the color yellow, but it got over that. It needs to be put into the 'battery' as I call the lantern that glows to gain back power supply. Now alot of what I said about the ring takes an immense amount of concentration, I'm talking zen master type stuff. It's hard. I wanted to change what happened to my parents but I think that was supposed to happen.

After that day I roamed the world looking for trouble. Basically a mobile superhero. Only I'm costume lacking so I have make sure my image is always blurred when using the power of the ring. I've seen alot of scary things that most people could never hope to see. I have had my share of evil beings trying to hurt people and fail. I know that I will always have to walk away from any friends that I make.

But I have a strange feeling this time it will be different.

TBC...


	3. Encountters of cute blondes

Disclaimer: Same shite as before.

Part three.

Well now that you know 'the story (TM)' you should be reasonanly satisfied. Well I've been camping out here since yesterday afternoon, and to be exact my ring tells me it's been 29 hours 17 minutes and 3 seconds. Meh. I should probably get a lay of the land since I might be here for a while. It's about 5:15 so I got plenty of daylight to work with.

I'm not out there for 10 minutes and I can tell someone else is in the woods. It's a weird feeling that's saved my glowing green butt more times than I can count. I start to float up into a tree out of sight. I suddenly spot my favorite blonde reporter and local farm boy with a digital video camera.

"Hal! Are you out here! Come on, man! We need to talk!" Clarko shouts out.

"I don't think he's here Clark." Gooood Chloe. Get rid of the guy who'll probably report me to the authorities.

"Trust me Chloe; he's here." I'm using a fair bit of branches as camoflage, but when he turned his head around I could have sworn he saw me somehow.

"Fine Clark. Hal! Come on, we just want to talk!" She shouts out.

"Why!" I shout back.par par "We did some research and found out about your history! We haven't told anyone, so please come out!" She asks politely through the shouting.

Well that's good news. I float myself down behind them gently so they don't notice.

"Okay, what do you need?" Chloe spins around surprised, Clark seems unphased but cautious.

"Well Clark wanted to convince you to regain society, while I wanted to know more about your story. I hope you're not insulted or anything."

"Look, Hal, you don't even have a middle school education. You need to come back to where you can make an honest living not just roam the earth." Clark tries diplomatically.

"Ignore him. That's your decision." Chloe says quickly.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know. And Clark, believe me, I'm a lot better off than you think I am. Especially from society." I say with finality.

"First of all, where have you been all these years? It was like you disappeared into thin air, but then we did some more research. You have spotted and reported all over the country and some parts of the world." Chloe says curiously.

"I get around alot. More than anyone would ever think." I say with a big grin. Flying under your own power is sooo much fun and it's easy.

"Vague much?" She says with a small frown.

"You didn't expect me to give you _all_ my secrets, didja?"

She squints her eyes. Oh cripes, I hate it when girls do that to me. It always ends BADLY for me.

"Is that a challenge?" She says while quirking an eyebrow and stepping up to me. You know for someone who is a head shorter than me she is unusually intimidating. Clark looks like he's gonna try to make a run for it to get out of Short Blonde Determined And Cute's way.

"And what would you do?" I say putting up a brave front. Clark looks at me in awe.

"Buddy boy, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Those words leave a scar in my brain for some reason.

"Um, not to interupt, but instead of the woods you could probaly stay in my barn. It would be a lot nicer then this wouldn't it?" Clark pipes up.

"That... might actually be a good idea."

"All right it's settled. I can interview you at Clarks house." Chloe finishes and walks away like the cat whoate the canary.

"Please tell me she's single." I ask as I turn to Clark.

"You like her?" He asks surprised.

"Lets see, she's smart, inquisitive, snarky, flamboyant, cute, funny and did I mention cute? Yeah she's my type." I say counting off each trait on my fingers.

"She is single, but she likes to pry into every aspect of peoples lives. I can tell you that much." Clark says running a hand through his hair.

"Girls only do that because they think whatever the problem is they can help. That they can make all the hurt go away. Most of the time what they do works, so I would go with the flow."

"Okay, you are really starting to lose me here."

"Well I wouldn't expect anyone t-"

I was cut off by a piercing shriek. Chloe! I run to where I heard the scream as fast as I can go, and for a guy who's been playing superhero for the past few years, that's pretty fast.

Me and Clark arrive to see Chloe being cornered by four wolves the size of Bengal tigers.

TBC...


	4. Reborn

A/N: If you're a Lana fan- TURN BACK NOW!

Emerald Hero

Why is it whenever I come close to having normal friends something completely weird happens? I have seen many things in my travels, sacrificial cults, aliens, mutations, demons from Hell, evil robots even, but I will never stop to be surprised of the complete randomness of it all.

As I said before: Chloe was surrounded by for wolves the size of Bengal Tigers. I immediatly took action with two concussion blasts from my ring, followed by two chain constructs flying out to the other two. I got one, but the other was the fast puppy in the litter. It came flying at me, before I knew it I created a shield in front of me, it hit the construct hard; harder than alot of things I've faced before. The next thing I see is a blur hitting the monster wolf at unknown speeds, next I see Clark struggling to keep the wolf at bay, how is he- you know what, I'm not even going to ask. I send another blast and wolfie is knocked out. I find the biggest tree I can find and hang them all from the hindlegs with rope constructs.

"Well that wasn't normal." I say casually.

"How did you do all that?" Chloe says with big eyes.

"That? That was me at very low power, I was caught off gaurd by them too, by the way thanks for the assist Clark, I was about to become wolf-chow, I wasn't ready for strong that thing was." I reply.

"You're brushing me off that fast?" He asked increduolously.

"I've seen waaaaay weirder things in my days than farm boys that move fast and have superstrength." I say nonchalantly.

"Like what?" He asks hesitantly.

"Um, feeling ignored here!" Chloe pipes up immediatly, watching Clark closely.

"Let me guess; you've been keeping your gifts a secret, and you've secretly known about him for a while now." They both stare at me in astonisment. "Hey, you learn to pick up on these things when you see as much stuff as me."

"I think we both have some explaining to do..." Clark says as he begins to tell his origins, and displays his powers. Chloe begins on how she found out and how she can deal with it. Now it's my turn, I tell them my whole story and even include some of my adventures. They are practically slack jawed after I recharge and show off a little bit with the ring, my flying ability made Chloe demand I take her flying sometime. About an hour and a half later we're just relaxing at my campsite telling each other the funniest storys our lives have taken on.

"You actually fought off evil clowns?" Chloe says through fits of giggles.

"Well this kid who had superspeed got me into it." I say rolling my eyes.

"Did you say superspeed?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, some crazy guy named Barry or Bart Allen got me into it in Moscow. Why?"

"Nevermind." Clark says as he shakes his head.

I suddenly notice our wolf friends start morphing into humans. To be exact, native american humans with no clothes (I quickly resolve that with blanket wrappings constructs.) and seemingly wearing warpaint.

"Okay, that's odd." I say oddly.

They start to come to, and start yelling profanities at us. I shut them up with tape over their mouthes. I take one of the tapes off one.

"Want to tell me why you atacked us?"

"You don't have enough honor to me to even speak to you, paleface!" He snarls at me.

"Okay asking nicely won't do." I say as I put my ring to his forehead. Already I'm manipulating his mind to be more honest for now. "Why did you attack us?"

"We were testing our new forms so we would be worthy of the chosen one." He says in monotone.

"Who is the chosen one?" Chloe asks.

"The one who could go from human to wolf perfectly. But she was murdered and now we must resurect her."

"And how do you plan to do that?" I ask.

"We will sacrifice for her."par par "Who?" I ask rushedly.

"The girl who runs the coffee shop in Smallville."

"Where!" Clark yells out.par par "The prophesised battle ground of Naman and Segeth."

Clark is about to run off when I stop him with chain constructs.

"You know where this place is Clark?" I ask.

"Yes! Now let me go!"

"Wait, I'll go with you. Chloe call the sheriff for these guys, tell them anything. Let's go Clark."

Clark grabs me by the shoulder and takes off. We arrive to find a lot of wolf monsters in our way. I clear a path with some mechanical ninja constructs. Meanwhile Clark fights his way through, eventually we take all of them out. I examine the knocked out bodies and count up to 30 of them. Clark headed for the sacred ground place s-

I hear an extremely loud yell. Clark? I fly my way to find Clark holding the dead body of Lana Lang.

"Oh, God no." I whisper. From here I can see Clarks shoulders shaking, I don't think it's my place to comfort him about this.

After 15 mnutes of silence he rises, and looks at me.

"You can fix this Hal. You can bring her back can't you? CAN'T YOU?" He looks at me desperatly.

"I can do things no one has ever dreamed of Clark. But I can't bring back the dead. Her soul's already moved on. Even if I tried she would be an empty shell." I say solomly.

His shoulder sag in defeat. I place a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him and draw it back.

"You loved her didn't you?" I ask.

"Once I did. But I'm not sure anymore... Does this pain ever go away?"

"No. But it will numb in time."

I then noticea coffin that was placed next to Lana. I step towards it, I suddenly hear a noise. Someone is still inside! I quickly pry it open with a crow bar construct. I open it to see a shaking girl about my age. Clark walks over and his jaw drops.

"Kyla..." He whispers.

TBC...

A/N: I love leaving cliffies. It's payback to all the authors who leave ME cliffies.


	5. Midway

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! SO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU CRAZY AMERICAN LAWYERS BEFORE I GO PARALLAX ON YOUR ASS!

A/N:I think everyone needs his or her own theme theme song for how they live their life, so heres a few for the characters in or going to be this story:

Hal Jordan: 'Boulevard of Broken Drems' by Green day.

Clark Kent: 'Save me' by Remy Zero.

Kyla Willowbrook: 'Kryptonite' by Three Doors Down.

Ollie Queen: 'Juke box hero' by Foreigner.

Dinah Lance: 'Bouncing off the walls' by Sugarcult.

Bart Allen: 'All the small things' by Blink 182.

Bruce Wayne: '6 Feet Under' by Creed.

Arthur Curry: 'Hero' by Chad Kroeger featuring Josey Scott.

What'dya think? NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

The week had gone by rather slowly. We told the authorities a half-truth, that we were attacked and we found out Lana was going to be killed, so we went after her to find her dead. We told the cops that all the guys were in a trance and didn't notice us when we found Lana, and that one by one they woke up and attacked each other while we hid. And seeing how all the skinwalkers commited ritual suicide in jail no one asked anything after that. Kyla currently is trying to work up enough nerve to even leave the Kent farm without Clark. She is just a little twitchy about things right now, she'll get over it soon. Me and her made fast friends comparing my philosphy on life and her peoples and finding a Hell of a lot of similarities. She and Clark are really close right now; but both are still testing the waters right now, not yet ready to open up completely again. As for me and Chloe, we are in heavy duty flirting right now, I'm just waiting for the right moment to ask her out. When the Lana's funeral came up she wouldn't leave my side and she held my hand the entire time. It had been raining nonstop the past few days, so it gave the usual feeling of death that people feel, I was amazed that the entire town had come to the Talon for the wake. Lana had left a will so we have to go have that read tonight.

"Hal, time to go." Chloe yelled from the staircase to the Loft were I was residing. I had made the loft my official room much to Clarks discontent; though he hadn't been complaiing when Kyla had decided that his floor was her new sleeping space.

"Coming." I yelled back.

We walked out to to her V.W. bug with Lois, Clark and Kyla already there. They all file in except for me.

"Hal?" Lois calls out.

"On second thought, I don't think it's my place to be there."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, see you later." I start to walk off into the other direction.

I start to think about where I heard the name Krypton before all this. I used to travel through outer space when I had nothing much to do on Earth, I have run into many situations beyond my comprehension, alien races that go to war over the weirdest things. I even met the people who created my ring, creepy short blue midgets. That is one story I think you can handle.

One day in space I was pulled into a giant green light/tunnel, and before I know it these little blue guys are demanding me to either hand over "Abin Sur's" ring, or become there servant and undergo training. Never let it be said that Hal Jordan ever let himself turn into someones slave. Basically- I told them to go to Hell.

They did not respond positively.

I had to fight my way out of there, I faced dozens of aliens who weilded rings like mine. This is the part that scares me. For every one that came after me on that planet,every single alien, I beat easily. It was like they couldn't even keep up with me, that I had better control of my rings power than them. And now I remember where I heard the word Krypton before.

'You fight like a great warrior of Krypton, I will be honored to fight you.' That is what one of those aliens said. I wonder if I should tell Clark? Nah.

I suddenly think of the two people who really gave me the best friendship I ever had. Ollie Queen and Dinah Lance, two vigilante friends who I call on whenever I need help with one of my cases. Ollie is a pretty cool guy, even if he is a former millionaire who got the whole 'am I really worth something when people are suffering without my help' thing when he was stranded on a island for an entire year, and also somehow became the best shot in the world. As for his girlfriend Dinah, she has this strange power with sonic screams, very loud. She is one of the most upbeat people I know, unfortunately she has the tendency to call me "Hally", grr.

My train of thought suddenly halts when I see a yellow streak screaming through the air...

TBC...

A/N: Guess which bad guy.


	6. Sinestro

Disclaimer: How many times do I actually have to type it?

A/N;WHY WAS MY LAST CHAPTER UNREVIEWED!Drama moment over now. :)

I watch as the streak heads toward my direction. I am instantly airborn and on my way to meet, or if my usual luck keeps up, fight it. AsI approach I notice the center of the yellow lights features; from the looks of it, a red elf with a large forhead and mustache. And if my eyes aren't wrong, a yellow version of my ring. Ruh roh. The strange alien stops and midair and measures me up. He looks weirdly satisfied.

"So you're the one who took down a battalion of the Gaurdians soldiers, eh? You don't look like that much. Either you are freakishly talented, or the Gaurdians have lowered their standards." He says with a sneer.

"Who are you?" I say as I look him straight in the eye.

"Ah, apologies. I am Sinestro. And you are...?" He says with a mock bow.

"Hal Jordan. What do you want." I say with narrowed eyes.

"You. Dead." I dodge out of the way when he unleashes a blast at me. "You must have really pissed the Gaurdians off if they set me free and gave me this neat toy just to kill you!" He laughs off.

I unleash a few blasts of my own just to shut this whack-job up. He Blocks with some kind of alien looking shield and comes at me with something that looks like a sword combined with an ax. I quickly create my own sword my own sword with my rings symbol between the hilt and blade, I block with a few flashy moves I saw in a movie that looked like they might actually work in real life. He slams his elbow into the side of my head. I see stars for a second and he gets ready to kill me with his sword/ax via decapitation when I drop to downwards. I can see his frustration and surprise as create steel armor over my entire body and come at him again. he puts some kind of shield in font of himself and I punch staight through. He looks shocked at me.

"How did you do that! Even I couldn't do that! No ones will is that strong!" He says as he straiffs to the right.

"Well maybe there is something wrong with you." I quip.

"A Green Lantern with humour. If I wasn't going to kill you I'd invite you for a drink of whatever intoxicating beverage this sorry planet has." His says with a harsh laugh.

"You are insane." I say with a shake of my head.

"Now come on Hally. Just because I'm going to kill you doesn't mean I can't be civil about it. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He replys as he sends out yellow ring blasts again.

"Okay, you are reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally messed up Sinbobo or whatever your name is." I quip once again.

"SINESTRO!" He says as he fires off a huge cannon/rifle. Now he's created a huge monster that looks like Godzila with wings.

Okay Jordan, what kicks ass unbelievebly? Gundams. I watch waaaaaaay too much anime. Before I know it I'm in the cockpit of a green tinted ZGMF-X10A 'Freedom'. He had a questioning look on his face before I blasted his construct away with this things rifle. Oh yeah, me likey. He trys to retaliate with a some huge missle creations, all of which hit my constructs shield. He creates giant gorrilla/squid thing to attack me and I bring it down with the laser sword.

This is the part were the bad guy always makes a come back, or gets defeated. I really wish it was the former.

Before I know it a giant flash of yellow light and my construct fades. Did I mention I only have one weakness, whenever I lose my concentration I can't keep even the smallest of constructs on. Not much of a weakness but he exploits it very well, because the next thing I see is a huge club slamming into my ribs. I can FEEL those ribs break. I instinctively lift up my left arm in defense of another blow and some kind of vise appears and it clams down on my arm. My arm feels like it's been cracked severely. Next thing i see is the club hitting my right leg and- CRACK! Pdfghjfsdgusdfiugsdfh! AHHHHHHH!

Okay I think I've been seriously fricked up now.

I see him grabbing my throat and flying us straight down. Wham! I hit the ground hard, probably breaking my other leg, I can't exactly tell with how much pain I'm in. He looks down at me with a big smirk as he creates a big war-ax and lifts it over his head. Before I know it a strange voice whispers in my head and says-

"PARALLAX."

I suddenly feel strange and as Sinestro brings down his ax and I feel a rush of power like nothing else I've ever felt.

KRAAAAAAAAAAAAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, is the only thing I hearas an amzingly huge erruption of a green stream of power bursts from my ring. As the dust settles I can see him struggling to get back up he smiles still.

"Well that was unexpected. I believe I shall take my leave, I don't think either of us was quite ready for this battle. I'll be back though, probably after I conquer the Gaurdians servants. So kill ya later! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He says as he blasts off back to wherever the Hell he came from.

I have to go after him! I quickly try to get up but find that I am incapable of that particular feat right now. As my vision starts to get fuzzy I see Clark with hat looks like Kyla in his arms and Chloe hanging on his neck as they hurry towards my broken form. I must look like quite the sight, a now barren field laying spread eagled and bleeding profusely.par par This is the part where I black out.

I find myself in a nothingness of green and I can feel I am not alone. I look in front of me and I see something that stops my heart a few beets. I see my dad.

"Hey son. Got a busted wing there?"

"Dad? Um, yeah. Among other things."

"Well no wound can't be healed, it's the scars that leave problems."

"Yeah.. you're right as always." I say with a smile.

"Look son, I came here to say something and I hope you listen. You have been wondering the planet and beyond and now it's time to stop being alone. It's time to make the world hear your voice and see you for who you are. Make them see Green Lanterns light."

I smile slightly.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo. Now I got a plane to catch." He smiles as he puts on his pilots helmet.

My eyes widen in horror. As I watch as my dad step back into the Goddamned plan that got him killed!

"NO! I don't want to see this again! Please!"

I can only watch as it takes off into the air as it begins to shake violently and as it suddenly heads straight up into the sky. I can see as it breaks up and finally dies out with a silent stream of light.

I wake up to find myself on the couch in the Kents living room. I find that I can barely move, not without large amounts of pain anyway. I find that my wounds have been wrapped and my bones splintered and set. I hear voices in the kitchen as I start to listen closely.

"-we should really take him to the hospital." Definately Mrs. kent.

"And tell them what Martha? That a red elf beat him up with a yellow ring?" Mr. Kent.

"Well I don't believe his wound are that serious." Kyla. Ha, she should try having a broken... well everything.

"He can hear us. He just woke up." Clark. And just when I was having some fun.

I hear them coming into the living room, and gather around me.

"Well Hal, what happened?" Chloe asks as everyone takes a seat.

"Oh I just had my ass handed to me, thats all." I say with a smirk.

"Okay smart guy, for real?" She asks patiently.

I start off with what I saw and how the fight went and finish with what he said at the end.

"The entire town saw the whole thing. Some guy with binoculars recognized you and now everybodys going on how you saved us from 'the terrible red and yellow alien'." Clark says with a laugh.

"Well my private career of superheroism had to end some time." I laugh off.

"I made sure to pull every string I had when I asked Lex Luthor to help me put a cover story for the Daily Planet! I officially christened you 'Green Lantern'. From what you told me of your storys it just... sounded right." Chloe says with a large amount of glee.

"Well I personally think we should let Hal rest. Come on lets go!" Kyla says as she shoo's everyone out.

"You are really rubbing off on her." Mr. Kent says to his wife before leaving. They all file out except for Chloe.

"You know you really had us scared out there." She says accusingly.

I wince.

"Sorry." I say with conviction.

"It's okay." She says as she starts to leave, then stops. Walks towards me bends down to my face. She brings her lips to mine gently as the softest wind. I return it with whatever energy I have left. The kiss lasts about two minutes by my guess when she finnally breaks free. She strokes my face lovingly.

"Get better." She says with that Devil may care smile as she leaves the room.

I'm really starting to like this town.

TBC...

A/N: If any of you are panicking: stop. In this fics timeline Parallax MIGHT be a good guy.


	7. Comic relief

Disclaimer: --;

Part 7

I am really starting to think I am incapable of luck.

Here I am on couch with alot of broken bones and wounde pride. Yes, I have pride. An it's just been impaled to a wall. Grr. Well at least Chloe stops by twice a day and keeps me company. It's been one week since the fight with Sinestro, and all the Kents with aid from Chloe and Kyla have kept me all but tied to this couch. It looks like Kyla and Mrs. Kent are in the Kitchen putting together dinner, now is my chance for a dashing and epic escape! I slowly get on to my one good leg that thankfully didn't break and start hopping to the door, almost there... almost there... almost... YES! FREEDOM BABY! Waitaminute, is that the sound of a VW bug. Ruh roh. Other way! Other way! Hop Jordan, HOP!

"Hal? Why are you out of bed- HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Chloe yells out while I hop the other way.

I decide to cheat a little and use my ring to go through the barn wall like a ghost. What can I say? I don't like being cooped for long periods of time. And I feel fine. What? I do! I trip over a screwdriver all of the sudden. That didn't hurt. Please ignore he groans of pain coming from me. Maybe flying away would have been a better idea. I should really start thinking these escape attempts out, Batman said I can't rely on the ring ALL the time, guess he was right... pointy eared boogeyman. He still gives me the creeps even hundreds of miles away. I climb up into the haystacks and quickly bury myself in.

"HE WENT IN THERE!" I hear Chloe yell out to Martha and Kyla. I hear all three of them jog into the barn.

"Hal? Where are you?" Chloe says in a singsong voice kids use in hide and seek.

"Let me, Chloe." Kyla said. I hear sounds that sound suspiciously like a human girl turning into a wolf. Crud.

She quickly catches my sent and climbs up to my pile and starts barking. I decide that it's time to try ghosting again, I go through the floor and float through the wall next to me. As soon as possible I'm hopping away, but not without my pursuers notice; and the first thing I see whe I turn right is Clark and Jonathan Kent sitting on the porch laughing their asses off. The three women on my tail suddenly don't feel like chasing me anymore.

"Clark! Get him!" I hear Martha yell.

Out of nowhere I'm being held in place by my shoulders. This is starting to get old.

"Anything to say Hal?" Chloe askes rather smugly.

"Yeah. I hope Clark likes heights."

This is the part where I launch into the air with Clark still on me.

Just when I'm about to drop off Clark on top of the barn I suddenly get an EVIL idea. I summon from my imagination... a giant baby casket, and I throw Clark in. (A/N: ROFLMAO!)

"This is so not cool! Let me ou- are we really this high up...?" Clark says after he peeks over the edge.

"Yep. Now from what you've told me you are capable of flying. I want to see if we can force this to happen."

"WHAT! No, no, nonononononono. There is not one chance in Hell I'm trying that."

"Wanna bet?"

Clarks eyes go as wide as saucers. This is the part where I make the construct holding Clark disappear.

He is zooming to the ground with me flying down beside him, with my trademark emerald streak following me. He is trying as best as he can to make himself fly, even going to the extent of flapping his arms.

"Clark! Listen to me! Don't try using your body to fly! Use your head! Demand your body to fly! Willpower is all anyone needs! Force it to happen!" I yell over the billowing wind.

He seems to take my words to heart as he closes his eyes and grits his teeth. Then all of the sudden he begins to slow down to a complete stop. We find ourselves floating upside down.

"Oh yeah, who's the zen guru of all things in flight?" I let out with a small smile.

"I. Am. Goning. To. Hurt. You." Clark growls.

"It worked didn't it?"

"What do we do now?" Clark sighs.

"Well as much fun as this is, lets not have this conversation upside down." Clark slowly but surely turns his body clockwise to an upright position. I follow turning much faster.

"Okay, now what?"

"Lets see how fast you can fly."

"I'm going to regret ever meeting you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but then you'll think back to how much I helped you and changed your life. That's what usually happens." I let out with a laugh.

He opens his mouth, then seems to thinks for a second, and shuts it.

"Thought so." I say. "Now get your alien butt moving!"

He takes off at about, judging from the trajectory and distance, 350 mph. I launch myself at about twice as fast keeping up. I make sure to keep him in front of me. He quickly gains speed and I can't tell who fast we're moving now, all I know is that we hit the sound barrier at about 200 miles back. I think we just hit his limit on to how fast we can go. Things are blurry. I'm starting to see Multicolors, not good. Last time I saw colors like these move like this I... shot myself into 1000 years in the future.

Okay this has got to stop before we get lost in time. And I'm sure The Legion does not want me to show up again.

I shoot out a bunch of ropes and haul him into a stop. Unfortunately Clark couldn't stop like I can and we ended up crashing into some country side near some city.

"Where are we...?" Asks Clark as I see his head rise from the crater/rut-in-ground next to mine.

"Good news and bad news Clarko. Good news; we now know that you are capable of breaking the time barrier. You probably have half my flight speed."

"Half?"

"I can go at any speed at any time Clark. Bad news; we are right at Singapores city limits... and I'm out of power." I finish off after I let a few sparks out of my ring draining it completely of all leftover power.

"What do you mean 'out of power'! How do we get home! And where is Singapore anyway?"

"I meant that I haven't recharged the ring in a while, and I just blew all I had left keeping up with you and stoping you."

"What was that anyway? I felt like I was being dragged forward after all those lights showed up."

"Yeah, that was the space/time barrier. Last time I breached it I get jetted waaaaaaaaay in to the future. And it was a pain in the ass to get back. You breach the barrier and there is NO way to know where you'll end up."

"Okay... now how do we get home?"

"You'll have to fly us."

"And where do I fly?" He sighs.

"Um... West? What! I'm not an atlas!"

"I thought you travel the world all the time?"

"I usually don't know where I am until I check out the signs." I admit.

"Than who do you know we're in Singapore?"

"... Lets just say I had a very weird weekend two years ago. And please don't ask."

"Lets at least look around a bit-"

"Hal Jordan! I'll be dipped in shite and rolled in bread crumbs! It is you!" We hear a voice yell behind us.

"Ollie! Language!" A more feminine voice yells back.

"But Dinah! It's Hal!"

Both me and Clark climb out of our respective craters and see Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance running over to us. It looked like Ollie was growing a goatee while Dinah looked as hot as always.

"Friends of yours?" Clark asks quietly.

"Two of my best."

"Hally! What was up with the crash landing. And who's this guy?"

After everbody got introduced Ollie told me he just wrapped up a case involving child labor that had been 'mysteriously' reported to the poloice and was taken care of. Me and Clark told them about Smallville after Ollie bought us all lunch at a noodle stand. Ollie said he heard of the town but did'nt give it that much attention. Dinah told us that they were on their way to an airport to go back to Star City. After everyone said their goodbyes, it was time for me and Clark to hit the skys. I bought some maps so we could get home okay. When we were in the middle of the Atlantic ocean something happened.

A yellow beam of light hit us.

TBC...

A/N: Green Arrow and Black Canary will be making more appearences in this fic.


	8. The Begining

Disclaimer: Don't even THINK of suing me.

Part 8

A yellow blast fires at me and Clark missing us by a few hairs. I look up to see my new person-that-I-must-beat-up, Sinestro.

"Clark! you better start manuevering! We got a boogey on our 6 o'clock!"

"Huh?"

"Just fly in random directions..." Some people should not be allowed to fly.

Now I'm just hanging on when this is going on, and becoming more agitated by the second. I feel useless. Like a newborn in it's parents arms. Like... when my parents died when they were cut down by an ambitious crimelord.

'Parallax...'

In an instant I feel power flow into my ring. I feel like I just recharged about a years worth of power. I jump off Clark and the strangest thing happens, my clothes begin to change. My T-shirt turns bright green with a white circle on front with the same strange lantern symbol on my ring in it, my jeans turn black, fingerless white gloves find themselves on my hands, and a green mask with white lenses comes over my eyes. I can feel all my injuries that I recently obtained heal. During all this my ring hand is encased in a green flame. I am ready.

This is the part where I unleash an inferno of green flame at that pointy-eared freak. He comes up with a shield a little too late, effectively singing the entire left side of his body.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGHHH! And to think I was going to give you a quick, reletively PAINLESS death. Well now boy, YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF!" I'm pretty sure the ring translates everything he says into english, and finds a way to replace swear words with others.

He begins to charge at me with a huge gun construct firing randomly at any part of me. Strangely, many were aimed at my crotch. But whatever he blasts at me I absorb with the ring. I decide enough is enough and fly right at him with two longswords in my hands while he creates a scythe. Green om yellow clash as I meet his scythe's strikes after strike with my on swords. Sinestro spins around with the scythe and I do the most horrible thing I've ever done in combat. I slice off one of his hands.

He lets out a scream no one can describe. Unfortunatly it was not his ring hand, but lose of concentration is all I need. With an old one two punch I send him reeling, I spin kick him in the stomache follwed by an elbow to his head. He flys backward holding the remains of his left wrist.

"It's impossible! My readings said you were out of power, dammit! The only way you could have- no, no. You can't be the Parallax! It's just a myth!" He screams out with horrified eyes. "It doesn't matter. I can regrow the hand. But I'm going to kill you, nice and slow..."

"Sure. Why don't you tell that to the 17 year old alien superman floating behind you."

"Huh?" Sinestro turns around just in time for Clark to flick him on the head knocking him out. I catch Sinestro in a cage construct with a robotic green hand reming his ring and tossing it to me.

"And where, pray tell, were you Clark?"

"I thought you could take care of it yourself. And weren't you supposed to be out of power? And what's with the clothes?" He says with furrowed eyebrows.

"I was. I can't explain what happened Clark. As for the clothes, I don't know, but I'm glad I left my dad's pilots jacket back at the farm."

"The farm! Kyla's gonna kill me for making her worry!"

"Go right on ahaed. I don't feel like facing wolf girl wrath, besides I got to get this guy taken care of."

"Where will you take him?"

"Lets just say a man with a lot of territory owes me one. Later." I comment as I fly off.

I'm currently flying over a vast amount of water with nothing in sight. I know he's around here somewhere. I think I'm somewhere in the pacific ocean, kind of hard to tell when everthing is just water. I take a second to take my mask off, the guy already has trust issues; no need to further encourage them.

Hey Aquaman! Can you here me?> I send out telapathically with the ring, hoping I can make myself visable to his type of telepathy.

I think everyone in the damn seven seas heard you, you Jewelry wearing weirdo! Keep it down! And stop calling me Aquaman!> I can here him snarl telepatically.

Looks like I caught you on a bad day.>

No, really! Maybe it's because I had to convince a bunch of horny whales not to do it above Atlantis! Not to mention everyone IN Atlantis has something to complain about it for the past three weeks!> He groans more than yells.

Wow. Maybe you could convince all the other fish in the ocean to help you get rid of them.>

... I didn't think of that.> He sayss in a much calmer tone.

For those of you who don't know. The guy I'm talking to is named Arthur Curry. Cast out of Atlantis because he was born blonde, even though he was the king and queens son. He was found by a lighthouse keeper and was raised by and named after him. On the event of the lighthouse keeper's death, Arthur returned to the seas. Later on he adverted a catastrophe in Atlantis, the people were so excited that they named him king. How I met Arthur is another story altogether.

I have a favor I need to ask for...>

What is it?> he asks impatiently.

I need you to throw this guy in an Atlantis jail and make sure he never sees the light of day ever again.>

You're asking for a lot. Who is he?>

Someone who nearly killed me with an alternate version of my ring.>

... Now that's scary. Like the world needs another one of your rings for the surface dwellers to access.>

I'll need you to keep it under lock and keep to. And for the record this guys an alien. Not a surface dweller.>

To Atlantians- same thing.> He says stubbornly.

Let me put this in terms you'll understand. You. Owe. Me.>

After a frustrated mental grunt he responded. Fine. leave him and the ring on the island east of your location.>

Thanks fish head!>

Jewelry wearing weirdo.> I can hear him mumble.

After I left red man at said island, I took off back to my new temporary home. All I can think about now is Chloe. I am conviced that she might actually be the one for me. I've never had a chance to have a girlfriend before. I hope I get this right. As I approach the Kent farm I see Clark hovering above the barn.

"So where'd you take him?" He asks.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. It's something I have to keep secret."

"Ooookaaaaay..." He says slowly.

"Can you tell everybody what happened? I have to do something."

"What is it?"

"Secret." This time I flash a smile.

I had back in the farm and put on a black sweatshirt underneath my new green T. I put on my dad's jacket last. When I was young my dad taught me how to wear a jacket right, high on the shoulders, but always open for someone who needs it more. I take off flying around up untill I reach up into the town, she should be around nearby. There she is! Walking out of the Talon. Why am I not surprised? I kick up it up a notch and move to her near the speed of sound slowing down only a little to scoop her up, and now we take off to the sky's.

"Heya Chlo." I say with a huge smile.

"Give me a warning next time! And- whoa... heights..." She squeeks at the end.

"I promised to take you flying didn't I?" I grin.

"Hmm, your right. I think you need a reward." And with that she kisses me and we lock in to a full passionate embrace twirling above the clouds. The sun shines brightly as I know for the first time in four years I have found a place I can call home. Or should I say someONE?

This is the part where I fall head over heels in love.

END.

To be continued in Fearless #2. What happens when Ferris aircraft opens up an airport near Smallville. And what IS Parallax


End file.
